Eiko Carol/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends II FFLTnS Eiko and Mog Artwork.png|Artwork. FFLTnS Eiko Alt1.png|Eiko. FFLTnS Eiko OR.png|Eiko OR. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Eiko is unlocked by collecting Silver Crystal Shards. She is a Defense and Support oriented character. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Eiko appears as a playable character. PFF Eiko Illust.png|Eiko's illustration. PFF Eiko.png|Eiko's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Eiko is an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her ''Final Fantasy IX outfit. Her EX ability is Carbuncle (Meteorite). ;Ability Cards FFAB Flames of Hell - Eiko SR.png|Hellfire (SR). FFAB Might - Eiko SR.png|Might (SR). FFAB Flames of Hell - Eiko SR+.png|Hellfire (SR+). FFAB Might - Eiko SR+.png|Might (SR+). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko SSR.png|Double White Magic (SSR). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko SSR.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR). FFAB Might - Eiko SSR.png|Might (SSR). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko SSR+.png|Double White Magic (SSR+). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko SSR+.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR+). FFAB Might - Eiko SSR+.png|Might (SSR+). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko UR.png|Rebirth Flame (UR). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko UR.png|Terrestrial Rage (UR). FFAB Holy - Eiko UUR.png|Holy (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Carbuncle (Meteorite) - Eiko Legend SR.png|Carbuncle (Meteorite) (SR). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend SR.png|Holy (SR). FFAB Might - Eiko Legend SR.png|Might (SR). FFAB Phoenix - Eiko Legend SR.png|Phoenix (SR). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend SR.png|Rebirth Flame (SR). FFAB Carbuncle (Meteorite) - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Carbuncle (Meteorite) (SR+). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Holy (SR+). FFAB Might - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Might (SR+). FFAB Phoenix - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Phoenix (SR+). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Rebirth Flame (SR+). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Double White Magic (SSR). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Terrestrial Rage (SSR). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Double White Magic (SSR+). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR+). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Terrestrial Rage (SSR+). FFAB Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) - Eiko Legend UR.png|Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) (UR). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend UR.png|Rebirth Flame (UR). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko Legend UR.png|Terrestrial Rage (UR). FFAB Terra Homing - Eiko Legend UR.png|Terra Homing (UR). FFAB Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) Legend UR+.png|Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) (UR+). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend UR+.png|Rebirth Flame (UR+). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko Legend UUR.png|Double White Magic UUR). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Millennial Decay - Eiko Legend UUR.png|Millennial Decay (UUR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Eiko appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF9 Eiko Carol SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF9 Eiko Carol SR F Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Eiko is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she summons Madeen during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Eiko is a playable character who could be recruited as a First Time Reward for completing Conde Piete Mountain Path - Road of Roots on the Classic difficulty in the Challenge Event To the Holy Land. She could be recruited via the Bonus Quest, "Complete Village of Dali Elite (IX)", and has also appeared in A Place to Call Home and A Summoner Reborn as a supporting character. ;Assessment Eiko is a Summoner, whose combat role is Healing Magic. For those players seeking a powerful White Mage/Summoner hybrid, Eiko should be more than up to the task. Picking up where her counterpart Garnet seemingly leaves off, Eiko has access to the full range of White Magic abilities and can act as a Bard, making her a top-class party support unit. She possesses solid scores in all three magic stats as well, so her Summoning skills can also be used with full effect. ;Stats ;Abilities Eiko can use White Magic up to rarity rank 5, Summoning up to rarity rank 5, Other/Bard up to rarity rank 4. Her initial Soul Break is Mass Shell, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment gives the party Shell. The hat Hypnocrown (IX) grants Eiko access to Withering Winds, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic wind damage to all targets and reduces their Magic. The instrument Fairy Flute (IX) grants Eiko access to her Super Soul Break, Flames of Rebirth, which for one Soul Gauge segment allows her to summon Phoenix, restoring all allies' HP by a moderate amount and granting Reraise status to all. Upon its mastery, Eiko's Mind is permanently augmented by 10 points. Upon breaking Eiko's initial level cap, she acquires the Record Materia Impetuous Youth, which grants the wielder a boost to Magic at the expense of his/her Resistance. ;Equipment Eiko can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and instruments. The instrument Fairy Flute (IX) allows access to Flames of Rebirth. She can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. The hat Hypnocrown (IX) allows Eiko access to Withering Winds. She can equip accessories. World of Final Fantasy Eiko appears as a playable character. Who's Who Eiko :''CV: Michaela Murphy / Hisako Kanemoto :Age in Grymoire: 6 :Familiar: Fenrir :Notes: Summoner with a horn / Precocious / Big Bridge's caretaker / She doesn't sound 6! :Kindergarten Summoner :Despite her tender age of 6, Eiko is already a skilled summoner. Not only that, she's more independent than many people five times her age. She passes her days caring for and watching over Big Bridge, both for the sake of passing travelers and for Alexander himself. To sum it up, this little girl's competence levels are actually kind of frightening. :Sadly, Big Bridge doesn't see much foot traffic, so Eiko sometimes gets lonely. When visitors come a-stopping by, she always strikes up a long conversation. :First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY IX WoFF Eiko.png| WoFF Eiko SS.png| WoFF Eiko SS2.png| ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Eiko is represented in numerous Earth-elemental cards. She is depicted in a ''Final Fantasy IX FMV screenshot as well as her render and Yoshitaka Amano artwork, and her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call appearance. The cards are Earth-elemental alluding to Eiko starting with Fenrir as her eidolon. 4-052R.jpg|4-052R Eiko. 4-053U.jpg|4-053U Eiko. Eiko TCG.png|8-044S Eiko. Eiko2 TCG.png|14-062U Eiko. ''Triple Triad Eiko appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Eiko appears alongside Zidane. She may be summoned with chance cards "91" or "94" (the latter summons her and other two characters), and gives away suits if the player lands or passes by the space where she is. Healie (a Heal Slime from Dragon Quest) replaces her in later Itadaki Street games. In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, Eiko is one of the two Final Fantasy IX characters along with Vivi. ItagakiSteiko.png|In-game model. ''Lord of Vermilion'' Eiko appears as a character in Lord of Vermilion II. She has the ability "W-White Magic", a reference to her Double White Trance. Eiko also appears in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV Eiko.jpg|Eiko in Lord of Vermilion Re:2. LOV-II Eiko.jpg|Eiko's card. LoV3 Eiko.jpg|Eiko's card. References Category:Final Fantasy IX player character other appearances